


Prompt Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bird Gavin, Bird/Human Hybrids, Cat Michael, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, Songfic, That's it, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This'll be a series of prompts for fluffy shippy RT stuff.<br/>Current Prompts-<br/>CH1: "I was suppose to be the last one to leave the office but here you are filming a video on your own and the fans would like to see us play this game together."<br/>CH2: (hybrid au) "When Gavin gets scared his wings poof out on reaction and it starts to become a joke around the office. But Michael notices how Gavin starts to get really upset and paranoid over it and decides to make it up to him"<br/>CH3: (hyrid au) Michael cant sleep during a storm, so Gavin, being a bird, sings to him. Cause why not<br/>CH4: (hybrid au) gavin wakes michael up, michael extracts immediate revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt requested by insanepocky on tumblr!  
> if you've got a prompt/au/pairing you want written, let me know either by commenting below or shooting me an ask at absolute-citysane.tumblr.com

Gavin yawned, taking his headphones off for the first time since Geoff left a few hours ago and stretching until his joints popped satisfyingly. Pausing, the Brit’s forehead furrowed and he turned to look to his left, somehow only just realizing Michael was still sat beside him, furiously clicking the buttons on his already battered controller and hissing curses into the mic in front of him. 

Gavin watched the Jersey man Rage Quit for a while before scooting his chair closer and intruding on Michael’s recording. “Michael,” he teased, holding his hand out for the controller, “you’re never gonna beat this thing if you break your controller, you mong.” 

Michael narrowed his eyes and slammed the controller into the British man’s hand, crossing his arms immediately after and leaning back away from the screen. Not even ten seconds later, and Gavin had already gotten the little pixel character killed at least three times, and reduced Michael to red-faced laughter.

“Micoo! You’re never gonna beat it Micool!” Michael managed to tease through breathless laughter, clutching his sides as Gavin’s character yet again perished. 

“Ugh! The controls are all over the gaff, it’s not my fault!” The indignant tone of the other man just shoved Michael into another fit of giggles, causing him to topple sideways out of his chair, taking Gavin and most of the equipment from the desk with him. 

Gavin squawked, barely managing to catch himself, arms on either side of the still-laughing man. He frowned, sitting up and huffing. “Now look at the right mess you’ve made, you idiot.” 

Michael sat up next to him, wiping his eyes and grinning at his ‘boi’. Gavin’s lips turned up in a smile - who in the world could stay angry at Michael? - and he started to pick himself up, only to pause when Michael caught the edge of his sleeve and pulled the Brit down for a tiny kiss. 

“Now help me clean up, you ass.” And the moment was broken, Michael standing and pulling Gavin to his feet, cutting the recording, and starting to pick the clutter up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid AU Prompt: "When Gavin gets scared his wings poof out on reaction and it starts to become a joke around the office. But Michael notices how Gavin starts to get really upset and paranoid over it and decides to make it up to him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another for insanepocky~  
> i'll always be open for more prompt requests  
> in fact i want them. like always. feel free to comment or send me an ask on tumblr (absolute-citysane.tumblr.com)
> 
> also note i am ridiculously bad at endings
> 
> also note i didn't exactly follow the prompt; but it's pretty close right?  
> i might make an... adult version of this if it's wanted.

It was the typical, sweltering day in the Achievement Hunter office, the heat causing most of the normally energetic hybrids to laze around. Most being the key word; one particularly loud bird man didn’t seem phased by the heat whatsoever, the only sign he even felt it being the slightly looser fold of his wings. Unlike his co-workers, Gavin decided to actually get something done, even if that something ended up being a playthrough of Slender.

Every so often, a sound or movement either on the screen or behind him would cause the man to jump or squawk or huddle closer into his wings, or, and this was the best one, cause his wings to fluff up to at least three times their original size. The first time it happened, the entire office was reduced to breathless giggling, and it just went downhill from there. Each of the hunters took turns spooking Gavin, his feathers poofing up more and more each time, until the man actually looked to be on the verge of tears. 

“Hey, Gavin! What was that?!” Ray called out, plucking one of the Brit’s feathers just as Slenderman appeared onscreen. Gavin yelped and cocooned himself in his wings, trembling and sniffling, and the entire office erupted into laughter; all except for a concerned cat sitting next to the terrified bird. 

“Alright assholes.” Michael hissed, effectively shutting everyone up long enough for them to realize; oh shit, Gavin was actually crying this time. Michael stood, shutting off the game and tugging the headphones out of the mess of Gavin and feathers. 

“Hey, Gavvers, you ok?” A sniffle was all he got in response. He turned to glare at the rest of the Hunters, all of them unanimously deciding they had something to do outside of the office and making their escape. 

With a sigh, Michael pulled his chair closer to Gavin and got to work, very carefully, digging his slightly clawed fingers into the other man’s wings in a crude version of preening, and Gavin absolutely melted, wings shifting down and whole body leaning in closer to the cat. He cooed and warbled and his sniffles gradually went away. 

Half an hour passed, and Michael finally finished with the one wing, the other still puffed up hilariously in comparison. He hadn’t realized he’d been purring until the sound abruptly stopped in his throat as Gavin pulled him in for a hug. 

“Thank you, Micool.”

“Not a problem, boi. I’ll make sure those asshat’s get bitched at, too. Now, hows about some bevs?” Michael immediately regretted the last bit, because as soon as the words left his mouth, Gavin jumped up and quite literally into his arms, demanding to be carried into the kitchen, which Michael rolled his eyes at, but complied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time, gav's a lyrebird  
> michael cant sleep  
> so gavin sings to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of the fandom accepts lark!gavin for the hybrid au, but my personal favorite gav is lyrebird!gav  
> bc lyrebirds are really cool and need more love  
> songfic to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-sYWtoZFkk  
> i dont know how to link so you gotta deal with copy/past

Lightning flashed, and one particular cat hybrid jolted awake, hoping the storm had only been in his dreams - or nightmares. He was disappointed, a feeling that was quickly replaced with panic as an anxiety attack set in. 

He didn't know why it happened, but rain triggered something in Michael, set him on edge, an the worse the storm the more he panicked. That night, Austin was being absolutely drowned in thunder and lightning, and Michael just got worse the more he sat in silence. 

"Gav..." The cat hybrid whispered, prodding the bird sprawled across his chest, who woke up nearly immediately. He was about to ask what was wrong, when a particularly loud beat of thunder shook the apartment building, and understanding flitted across his face. He rearranged the both of them until Michael was curled up against his chest, and ran his fingers through the other man's hair soothingly. In mere moments, they were cocooned in the brit's ridiculously large wings, the sounds of the storm muffled, but still loud enough for Michael to still be visibly agitated. 

"Would- could you-" The ginger started, but quickly grew frustrated that he even needed to ask. Normal people slept through storms, why couldn't he? Gavin made a whirring noise, almost a purr, and began to sing; albiet softly.

_"Light reflects from your shadow_  
_It is more than I thought could exist_  
_You move through the room_  
_Like breathing was easy_  
_If someone believed me_

_They would be_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_They would be_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_They would be_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_They would be_  
_In love, love, love"_

Michael knew the song well, it was one of Gavin's favorites and, he had to admit, it was a pretty good song. But more than the song choice, just listening to Gavin's voice had an immediate effect on him. He relaxed, snuggling closer to the bird and purring, all thoughts of the storm pushed to the very back of his mind.

_"And everyday_  
_I'm learning about you_  
_The things that no one else sees_  
_And the end comes too soon_  
_Like dreaming of angels_

_And leaving without them  
And leaving without them"_

Through the sleep now re-fogging his brain, Michael realized that the fingers at his scalp has stopped, and cracked open an eye to see Gavin staring at the ceiling with a rather... sad look on his face. This caused the Jersey man to frown and lean up to attempt a kiss, only to give up halfway through and instead press his lips against Gavin's throat.

_"And with words unspoken_  
_A silent devotion_  
_I know you know what I mean_  
_And the end is unknown_  
_But I think I'm ready_  
_As long as you're with me"_

Eventually the words faded away, and Gavin tilted his own head down to actually kiss the other man, who gave a sleepy mrrow and hid his face against the bird's neck. The storm had stopped just as quickly and it'd come, and it left a very melancholy bird, who'd been having his own nightmare before being woken, to watch the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What even the fuck is Gavin doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was on my way to the gym when this little idea popped into my head and im gonna go nuts if i don't write it  
> more hybrid au cause fight me  
> little more steamy but not full out smut  
> yet

"One... two... three... Oh! Buggering fuck. One... two..."

Michael groaned, just barely opening one eye to glare up at a very loud and very annoying big-nosed Brit. "Gavin. What the hell are you doing and why is your face so close to mine."  
He sat up, forcing Gavin to do the same, and the both of them stretched their various limbs. Michael nearly ended up with a mouthful of feathers, and for probably the thousandth time, he had to stifle the urge to pounce on his annoyingly birdish boyfriend.

"I was uh... counting your freckles? I bloody swear there's less now than there was before!" The look on Michael's face made it obvious he wasn't thrilled whatsoever at being woken up due to such an idiotic reason, and Gavin tried to give him a sheepish apology smile, which wasn't going to work in the slightest. Michael's tail began to sway back and forth, and Gavin knew that look all to well. His luck had run out, Michael wasn't gonna stifle this urge.

Before he could even scramble off the bed, he was being pinned down by a snickering cat who was sat triumphantly on his hips. He was lucky that neither wing had been bent awkwardly, but any feelings of luck vanished as soon as the _nibbling_ began. Oh this was so not fair!

He squirmed and whined and chirped, but the movement only seemed to egg the cat on, and the heat flooding his cheeks was nearly unbearable. "Mi-Micool please that's not f-ahh-fair!" And finally the shorter man sat back up, but it was clear he wasn't done yet. Neither of them would be getting back to sleep, and the freckles were immediately forgotten with the shedding of clothes. 

"It's completely fair, _love_ "


End file.
